


Cafe + Cat

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Cafe and Cat for Twitter user noella
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021





	Cafe + Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Cafe and Cat for Twitter user noella

Bucky closed the door to the cozy cafe, scowling. The bell above the door alerted the man behind the counter - a small blond with a smile that barely fit his face. Bucky's angry expression faltered for a moment upon having such cheerfulness directed at him.

"Good morning," the cute guy chirped. "My name is Steve. How can I help you?"

"Where's the cat?" Bucky's voice was rough - he didn't use it much these days - but Steve seemed undeterred.

"Oh, you're here to see Powder? Are you a fan of his Instagram?"

"His name is Alpine," Bucky responded, maybe harsher than needed. Steve looked confused but still he led Bucky towards the back of the cafe. He made a soft clicking sound and a ball of white appeared from behind sacks of tea.

When the cat saw Steve and Bucky together, he paused. It could almost be said that he looked guilty.

"So this is where you've been going," Bucky crouched and reached a hand out. The cat came to him without hesitation; chirping and rubbing his head against Bucky's outstretched arm. When Bucky looked up, Steve's expression gave him pause. There were conflicting emotions there - amusement, fondness, perhaps even some embarrassment.  
"I live one block over," Bucky explained, still fussing the cat. "Alpine is usually waking me up at 7am to demand food but these last few weeks I don't see him until past noon. A friend showed me the Instagram account."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea! When he started coming by with no collar I just assumed he was a stray." 

"He's always slipping his collars," Bucky chuckled. 

"Can I get you a drink? A muffin?" Steve offered. "Powder -sorry, Alpine- has been getting me some good business. It's the least I can do."

Steve looked hopeful and Bucky couldn't resist. He scooped Alpine into his arms and stood, smiling down at Steve.  
"I'd love that."


End file.
